The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by youngauthor1998
Summary: Puck and Quinn reminisce to the lyrics of the first time ever I saw your face. Oneshot.


_The First Time Ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes._

It was freshman orientation the first time he saw her. She had her hair down and curly. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...They looked like stars he thinks they were hazel...They looked green then though. She had on a light pink sweetheart dress, a tan sweater and tanish flats. Her lips were a soft pink color and he honestly had to stop himself from running up to her and kissing her then and there.

He quickly nudged Finn next to him and said "Dude, who is that?"

"Oh, that's Quinn; she goes to my church…why?" He asked curiously

"Are you kidding man!? She's beau-hot...She's hot." He knew saying beautiful would make him sound like some lover boy...which he wasn't.

"Yea, I guess." Finn said he was too busy looking at some brunette girl.

"Whatever."

The first time Quinn saw him was at freshman orientation at McKinley. He had a ridiculous Mohawk...Well that's what she said to her friends she thought it was sexy on him. He had such beautiful hazel eyes. He had on a leather jacket over his white undershirt, ripped jeans, and work boats. She thought he was the hottest guy she had ever seen.

"Who is that?" She said tapping Santana

"Ow! That's Noah Puckerman, why you want him?" Santana said dryly, she was eyeing some tall blond girl.

"No-no, I just wanted to know who he is, he's just talking to some guy I go to church with...Finn, I just wanted to know who he is." She repeated.

"Let me tell you been there, done that." Santana said smirking, as Quinn squirmed.

"Oh….that's cool." Quinn said a peak of sadness showing on her face.

"Yea, well that's just get this over with." Santana said pulling Quinn into the crowd.

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, to the dark and the empty skies_

"Why don't you go say hi" Puck said antsy.

"Why?" Finn said getting annoyed.

"Because I know Santana and you knew Quinn and their joining cheerleading…well I know Santana is so we'll be cool with them." Puck scrambled.

"Fine" Finn said taking his eyes off of some brunette.

Finn walked up to Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn" Finn said

"Hey!" She said smiling.

When he saw her smile…he thought she was literally an angel.

"Oh, um Quinn this is my friend, Noah" He said gesturing to Puck.

"Puck" He said smirking.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." She blushed. God, his smirk…she thought she would melt.

They stood looking at each other. Finn didn't notice, to busy looking for the brunette. But, of course Santana did.

"Ugh! Would you get a room!?" She said disgusted

"Hey San" Puck said, snapping out of his trance.

She nodded.

"Come on Q! There letting us in the auditorium.

"Uh, okay…Bye." She said shyly waving to Puck…and Finn.

"Bye." He smirked. Damn, she was beautiful.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hands. Like the trembling heart of a captive bird that was there at my command, my love._

He walked her home from Santana's party sophomore year. Finn was going to ask her out soon, Puck knew so he thought if there was anything between him and Quinn he should give it one more shot before she's Finns. She lived around the corner from Santana, when they were a couple of feet away from her house she stopped him.

"We should stop here." She said worriedly

"Why?"

"It's just my dad, if he saw me with you he'd…" She stopped, afraid of offending him.

"Lock you up." He smirked.

"Yea, he wants me to be with someone-

Like Finn." He finished.

"Yea...But I could always tell him we're not together, it's just he'll ask all these questions."She said, knowing they should DTR. I mean, they talked and texted all the time, they hung out at parties and would sometimes leave and walk around together.

"Can I ask you something?" Puck said looking at the ground; he swears she is the only girl he got nervous around.

"Sure" Quinn said anxiously

"What are we? I'll tell you right now I've liked you since the first time I saw you freshman year, and I saw you eyeballing me then, too." He said cockily smirking. "So what? Are you gonna date me?"

She didn't know what to say, Noah Puckerman wanted to be with her…with her! He was only a sophomore and had already been with manyyyyyyyyyyy girls, and never once dated one. He did have a point, she was eyeballing him, he was eyeballing her…but her just, her dad.

"Noah, I would love to be with you…But it's just my dad, well you said it before." She said sadly.

"He wants you to be with a guy like Finn, not me." He said dryly.

"Yes, and I know Finn's going to ask me out, and whether I want to or not my parents will find out and make me say yes. Trust me, if it were up to me I'd pick you." She said with a small smile.

"I get it but, I'm sick of waiting for you, wanting to be with you. I've never felt like this about anyone before, if you repeat that though…I'll have to kill you." He said smirking a little only when he said he'd have to kill her, when he said he was sick of waiting she thought she actually saw sadness. Noah Puckerman...Getting sad...Over a girl?

"I feel the same. When I see you with other girls I feel….I feel like killing them." She said blushing.

"That's hot."

She punched his arm.

"Well, will you let me kiss you? If it's good somehow we'll make it work. Even if you're dating Finn, he doesn't like you anyway…he likes some brunette but, only is asking you out because you're dad is friends with some football recruiter." He said in one breath.

"I guess it'd be kind of rude if I refused." She said cockily to make him smirk, because boy did she love his smirk.

Then he kissed her. It was the BEST kiss he ever had, and he'd kissed A LOT of girls. Their lips fit perfectly together, like a fine puzzle. She thought it was one of those passionate kisses from the movies. Either way it was the best kiss they've ever had and ever will have.

He pulled away and both of them were smiling.

"Goodnight Puckerman." She smiled before kissing him once more. Then she walked to her house.

He stood there for a second awestruck; finally he called "Goodnight Q."

After that kiss he felt like her could do anything, he'd never felt like that before; Like he was on top of the world.

Her heart was racing as she lay in bed that night and dreamt of him.

_The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine. And I knew our joy would fill the Earth,__and last till the end of time._

The first time they REALLY lay together was when Quinn was staying with him, while pregnant. Sure, they lay together after they made love but, it wasn't long, therefore they didn't count it.

He had just gotten home from cleaning pools, Beth was due soon and he could hear someone crying as he approached his room.

"Q? What's wrong?" He said worriedly as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm scared. Are we really ready for this? Are we really making the right decision of keeping her?" She said, facing him with wet cheeks, and puffy eyes.

"I'm scared too Q. But, I think it doesn't matter if we have our own house, or what age we are…I think all that matters is that we love her more than anything." He said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled

He kissed her cheek."I know I'm right, we're going to be okay."

"She's kicking again" Quinn said excitedly

"Cool!"

"You wanna feel?"

"Yes!" he grinned

"Whoa she's really going to town" Quinn winced

"You okay?" He said concerned

"Yeah, I just have to lie down…lie with me?"

"Sure" he turned out the light and laid with her…he thought he was in heaven.

For hours they laid together, smiling, sneaking kisses, feeling Beth kick, in complete bliss, until they fell asleep.

This is why they had this song playing at their wedding, during their first dance. All of those memories they had related to the song. But, now they had a new memory, the first time they saw each other down the aisle…but that's a different story.


End file.
